


Phantom’s Wave

by Pidge_in_space



Series: The Phantom [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Mecha, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_in_space/pseuds/Pidge_in_space
Summary: The water ninja. Samurai X. Kai's sister and Jay's girlfriend. Nya's been called a lot of things, but for once, she wants to be called by her own name. Nya.That's where the Phantom Elite enters. A secret all-female organization filled with strong fighters, The Elite is not to be messed with. Nya enters with her best friend, Skylor, and is placed in a squad called the Ninjas. As Nya's journey goes on, what will she find out about the infamous Phantom Elite?





	1. Sparks

Nya's POV-  
The bell on the door rang as I entered the restaurant previously known as Chen's Noodle House. It was already 8:00, the dinner rush had already come and left. Only a few customers were in the building, and one worker.  
"Hey Sky!" I called out as I made my way to our regular booth. Skylor smiled and waved back.  
"So." Said the redheaded chef as she brought over two bowls of noodles. "What brings the ninja of water here tonight?"  
I laughed. "It was Cole's turn to cook."  
Skylor nodded, "Yeah, I can see your choice."   
We ate our food in silence, but soon came upon the topic of boys.  
"You broke up with Kai a couple weeks ago, right?" I asked Skylor, not trying to be too intrusive.  
"Yeah." Skylor sighed. "We... just didn't work out. You know Kai, he's-"  
"Too hotheaded." I laughed as I finished her sentence. We both knew that he had his sights set on Zane, before the Hreatji Droid Purge.   
"Yeah." Skylor said, smiling. "How's Jay treating you?"  
I looked down at my food, afraid of the truth. "Jay's been treating me like a princess. If I was into guys, he would be perfect for me, but-" I choked on my words, afraid that anyone but Skylor would hear me.   
Skylor smiled. "I know. Hey, it's okay." She brushed back a strand of her bright red hair. "I may have found something of interest."  
"What?" I said, pulling myself together.   
Skylor opened her phone and handed to me.   
"Phantom Elite" I read, "Join the Uprising today"  
"It's an all-female fighting organization. I was thinking about trying it, and you can come too."  
I looked down at the site Skylor had pulled up.  
"If you don't wanna do 'Cause your ninja thing that's fine too but-"  
I cut Skylor off. "I'm in."


	2. Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, most of these early chapters are kinda short.

Nya's POV-  
It had been over a week since Skylor introduced me to the concept of the Phantom Elite. Now, both of us, Skylor and I, were sitting on the hard plastic chairs you find in a drab waiting room, which is where we where, filling out forms.   
The girl at the desk seemed young, very young. Her name tag read, "Pixal: Front Lines, tech squad, assistant." Pixal, I assumed, was her name. The last three I had no idea, but they might be some sort of job system. Pixal had long white hair, and was dressed in purple. She had a short and slim figure, adding to her youthful appearance. There was something unnatural about her posture, about the way she help herself. It set me off.  
I jerked my head back to my form. It was almost completely filled out. I quickly finished the form and moved closer to Skylor, who was still filling out her form.   
"I'm stuck on 'describe your elemental power'." She said, pointing to the box that was blank.   
"Hmmm..." I whispered . "Put: I can copy and paste your power when I touch you."   
Skylor laughed. Pixal, at the desk, glared at us, then focused back on her computer.  
Skylor looked back at me.   
"Um... just put 'absorption." I put 'I can control and create water'."   
Skylor nodded and finished her form. We both got up at the same time and walked over to Pixal.  
"We're done." Skylor announced.   
Pixal nodded and took our forms. "Thank you for applying to the Phantom Elite. If your written form is accepted, you will be notified. The date of your physical test will be included."  
Skylor nodded.  
"Ok." I said.

As we walked home, Skylor and I chatted about the form, among other stuff. As Skylor left once we reached her restaurant.  
I'm really doing this. I thought. I'm really leaving my old life behind. I'm ready to start anew.


	3. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda when the chapters get longer.

Nya's POV-   
All I wanted was sleep. BUT MY PHONE JUST HAAAADDD TO SEND ME A NOTIFICATION AT THREE IN THE MORNING.......  
I groggily reached for my phone and opened it. The notification was a text from an unknown number. The message read:  
Congratulations, Nya A. Mizu  
Your written request to join the Phantom Elite has been accepted. Please report back to the headquarters at 4:00 PM next Thursday. 

It took me a while to realize what that meant. When I did, I squealed with joy and immediately texted Skylor.

Me- SKYLOR!  
Skylor- wha.?.  
Skylor- is 3 at morning   
Me- YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT I GOT A TEXT SAYING I WAS ACCEPTED!!!!  
Me- you got one too, right?  
Skylor- ummm let me check...  
Skylor- I got a text from unknown number saying, "Congratulations, Skylor R. Chen"  
Skylor- is that it?  
Me- yeah.   
Me- WE GOT IN!!!!!  
Skylor- isn't there also a physical test.  
Me- WE'RE NINJA  
Me- WE'RE THE PREDESTINED OF THE GODS!  
Me- WE'LL PASS THAT IN A BREEZE!  
Skylor- glad to hear your confidence.   
Skylor- now let me sleep.

~On Thursday~  
It was the same girl, Pixal, who greeted us at the door and led us to the training room. It had been cleared, I think, because the entire room was empty, and cold. It was three stories high, with a overlooking balcony at the top. I could faintly see a girl with pink hair up there, looking down on us. On the opposite wall, there was a line of training bots.  
"Your test will begin soon." Pixal announced, her voice as clear as I expected it would be. "You will change into the attire the Elite has provided, then you will each perform your tests. You will fight the... machines until none are left. We go in alphabetical order by last name, so Skylor Chen will be first."  
I nodded. Pixal led us to a changing room and handed each of us an outfit. Mine was gray, Skylor's orange.  
We got changed. The outfit was a tight-fitting jumpsuit, with some armor. I tied back my ponytail with a silver hair tie. It was time to face the test.

Since Skylor's last name, Chen, started with a C, she went first. I got to watch her from the third story balcony.   
The girl with pink hair was still there. Pixal walked up to her and nervously stuttered. "She is ready, I believe."  
The pink haired girl nodded and brushed Pixal aside. "Start the test."   
Pixal nodded, then turned to someone I hadn't noticed. A girl green cameos, with paper white hair, holding a remote. This girl seemed so familiar to me, it was like I had seen her from a dream.  
She pressed a button on the remote. The fighting bots below us advanced on Skylor.  
I realized as I watched, that I had never seen Skylor fight before. She seamlessly switched from element to element, using every method available. It was... so Skylor.  
"She's really good." Said a voice beside me.   
I turned. It was the girl in green.   
"I'm Harumi." She said. The name was familiar to me. "You can call me Rumi." Harumi offered me her hand.  
"Nya." I said, shaking Harumi's hand.  
"Cool." Harumi said. "You know, not everyone passes these tests so easily. I barely passed mine. Pixal over there took eight hours. Your friend is very skilled."  
I nodded. "Yeah, she is."   
Harumi continued. "Yah know, the commander, Seliel?"   
I shook my head. "No, who's she?"  
Harumi shrugged. "Pink hair over that way."   
I quickly glanced over. 'The Commander' was tall, with long wavy- and yes, bright pink- hair that reached to her waist. She was wearing a uncanny uniform and had a military hat cocked at a jaunty angle.   
I turned back to Harumi. "Yeah, what about her?"  
"Well, she's in charge here. Not for the entire elite though, just this sector."  
"And?"  
"Well, she's elusive right? Some of the elites can tell you some real good dirt about her"  
"Go on."  
"Rumors say she's mastered he dark arts. She's like a witch, elusive. Some say she's the predestine of Morro Himself."  
"What?" I said.   
Harumi sighed. "No one knows exactly who she is. They say she lives on the top of a mountain all alone, and has summoned Morro before."  
I bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't a good thing. "What about Pixal?" I asked.  
Harumi shook her head. "I don't know. Some rumors say she was actually one of the Apithians that escaped the camps, others say she's a robot, like way back in the Hreatji Droid Purge?"  
"What do you think?" I asked Harumi, trying to keep from showing any emotions.  
"I think that Pixal was just some random girl The Commander found and brainwashed to do her dirty work."  
"And The Commander?"  
"I think she is Morro's Predestine. And she has the guts to summon him. But... There's always something more."  
With a final thud the final bot fell to the ground at Skylor's feet.   
She had passed. She had made her way into this organization.   
Now it was my turn to face my trial.


	4. Fight

Nya's POV-  
Pixal led me down to the training floor. All the training bots had been set up again, Skylor was just standing there, drenched in sweat and beaming confidence.   
"How'd I do?" Skylor asked once Pixal was in her view.   
"Your test will be evaluated." Pixal announced snappishly. "Now will you please come to the viewing area with me."  
I watched as Pixal and Skylor walked away from me, and soon saw Skylor standing in the balcony, some space away from Harumi.   
I noticed my hands were wet. Was it my power, unconsciously reading for a fight, or was it my nerves?  
Before I had time to figure anything out, a fanfare of horns blared, signaling the start of the test.   
Training bots advanced in my direction. I sent a mass of water to one of them, but the water just splashed against the side of the machine.   
"What?" I yelled. This was totally unfair.   
I reached to my belt and found what looked like a ray blaster of some sort. Jay would love it, but it isn't something the Predestine of the gods regularly train with.   
Without thinking, I whipped the blaster out and fired it rapidly. Shots were flying everywhere. I'm pretty sure I managed to hit the balcony once or twice.  
I managed to hit a couple of the training bots before the blaster jammed. I chucked the now-useless piece of technology to the ground and jumped onto the closest bots' back. I opened the control panel at the back of the bot's neck and started pulling out wires. As soon as the boy fell to the ground, I moved on to the next one. 

Skylor's POV-  
Nya was a flurry of motion. She leapt from one bot to another, defeating them until they were all on the ground. She stood there, probably exhausted, in the center of the field, looking up at us. 

Nya's POV-   
I watched as Skylor, Pixal, Harumi, and Seliel made their way to me.   
"Good job." Skylor said.  
Pixal looked sharply at her. "Her test will be decided. Nothing is set in stone as of yet."  
Harumi immediately jumped onto me. "You did great!"  
I struggled as Harumi hugged me. "I knew you would do it!"  
Seliel advanced to me as soon as Harumi stopped hugging me. I froze up as the silent commander looked over me, and then Skylor.   
"Both your tests were exemplary." Seliel announced. "Welcome to the Elite."  
Pixal looked stunned. "But Commander!" She said. "There are rules, protocols! You can't just-"  
Seliel cut her assistant off. "And I am the one who makes the rules. These two have displayed their skill in battle and devotion to our cause, I see no reason not to bring them in." Seliel turned to us. "Get changed, then see Pixal for your official forms. Congrats."  
I hurriedly nodded and pulled Skylor into the changing room.   
Once we were away from it all, Skylor sighed. "Girl, we got in!"  
"Yeah, we did." I said, fake-smiling. "Skylor, um... if anything happens..."  
Skylor nodded. "I'm still your friend."  
I didn't want to tell Skylor. I didn't want her to know about all this yet. But the chances being as they were, she might as well find out soon.

We got changed quickly and walked to the waiting area again.   
Pixal was there, holding two packets of paper.   
"Nya A. Mizu has been placed in the Commander's personal squad, roles being Front Lines, Mechanic, and Mech fighter."  
Pixal handed me a name tag with that information on it. I ran my hand over my name, embedded in the metal in a metallic blue.   
Pixal continued. "Skylor R. Chen has also been selected for the Commander's personal squadron. Her roles are Front lines, cook, and stealth."  
Pixal handed Skylor a nametag simer to mine, with the words embedded in red.  
Skylor showed me her nametag, beaming.  
"Um, Pixal?" I asked?  
"Yes?" The girl snapped.   
"Who are the other members of The Commander's Squad?" I asked.  
Pixal stared at me for a while, then answered me. "The Commander, Harumi Kogo, and myself."  
I felt relived at the mention of Harumi's name. At least I was on good terms with her.   
Skylor smiled at me as Pixal walked back to her desk. I smiled back at Skylor. I have to admit, I was relieved that I would be going through this with her.


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter :)

Nya's POV-  
Harumi led Skylor and I through a dimly lit hallway. Hey, at least her hair and disposition were so bright, we could see the way!   
I twisted my gloves around as I walked, uncertain about what waited for me. Harumi had said we were going to get supplies, but the Lord Garmadon knows I have no idea what that means.   
Skylor, I saw, was as apprehensive as I was.  
We reached a large, metal door. Harumi, standing in front of it, looked small. Plastered on the door were worn-away warning signs and layers upon layers of rust. A small, old-fashioned access panel sat on the left side of the door. Harumi punched in a code, and the door automatically opened with a low, loud groan.   
The light from the other side made me squint, I put a hand to my forehead in order to see.   
The room on the other side was an enormous hanger, full of mecha, bikes, and assorted armored vehicles. Harumi led Skylor and I to a small cart. I hopped onto the vehicle, Skylor following me. Harumi sat near an access panel and tapped a few numbers into the machine. With a unsatisfactory chunking, the cart moved forward.   
The cart rocked back and forth as it moved, so I had to grip onto the handlebars to stay on. We passed many mechs, of all different sizes, colors, and configurations. Harumi narrated the tour as we moved along.   
"That one's Frost's mech, Dancing Glacier, I think she named it. There's Seraphine. Hi Sera! Ooo... look! That mech's mine!"  
Harumi's mech was tall, slender, and green. It had white accents and looked like it was built for speed and stealth.   
Harumi looked proud of her mech. "The mech's name is Princess of Ninjago. See, I painted the flag on the right arm!"  
Sure enough, on the mech's arm, was a painted version of the Ninjago Flag, in all its green and golden glory.   
Harumi sighed as we moved on. Her spark of positivity was reignited as we came into view of a humongous pink and black mech. It had a few bright blue highlights, and was obviously built for strength, rather than Harumi's speed-focused build.   
"That's The Commander's mech!" Harumi said. "I dunno what she calls it. The short purple one next to it is Pixal's, Digital Crest."  
I hadn't noticed it at first, but there it was, a shorter, smaller white mech trimmed with purple and red lining. It matched Pixal's disposition and stature.   
We rode for a few more minutes before slowing down a final time, near two shiny, new mechs.   
"These two are yours!" Harumi squealed.   
"The orange one is Skylor's and the grey one belongs too Nya!"  
I turned to my mech. It was a sleek dark grey, an almost-metallic tone, with bright aquamarine highlights. The mech seemed to be built for adaptability, which pleases me. I liked things that could change. It was in my element.   
I turned to Skylor's mech. It towered over my mech, much like Skylor towered over me. It was a glossy orange color, with highlights both in her signature amber color and in the bright red tone of her hair. It was built for stealth, I think, but seemed to have some of the adaptable capabilities that mine had.   
Harumi beamed at us. "So? I mean... I painted them myself..."  
"It's... beautiful." I said, my breath taken.   
"What are you gonna name it?" Harumi asked.  
"Amber's Rage." Skylor said, without hesitation. Harumi seemed pleased with this decision.  
Harumi smiled and turned to me.   
"Hmm..." I said. I had no idea what to name the mech. "What about... Aqua Dream? Cause of the color..."  
Harumi clasped her hands together. "Yes! You wanna try them out?"  
"Sure!" Skylor exclaimed.   
Harumi took us up to the boarding docks.   
The mech was so much bigger than my Samurai X mech. I climbed down into the interior cockpit, and found the headset. After putting on the headset, I started up the mech. Screens lit up and showed me my surroundings.   
"Whoah." I whispered.   
/yeah./ I heard Skylor's voice over the communications link. /I've never been in a mech before! It's so cool!/  
/okay, girls./ Harumi said over the com. /I need you to test if your joints are working. You see the foot holds and handholds? Put your hands and feet in those./   
I found the holds and placed my hands and feet there.   
Harumi's voice crackled over the comlink again. /okay, now walk forward like you are walking down the hallway./  
I stepped forward. The mech moved in perfect alignment to my movements.   
Skylor steppes foward as well.   
I moved the mech's arms, testing the flexibility.  
I felt new.  
I felt powerful.


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short :P sorry. It was whipped up very fast
> 
> (Good job pidge you didn’t put the actual chapter in the summary this time [talking to myself])

Nya's POV-  
Skylor sat in front of me, I knew she was staring at me. Her eyes felt like fire burning me.  
"Skylor, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
I bit my lip, afraid of her reaction. "I-I"   
I stuttered. This was not going smoothly.  
"I think we've gotten into something bad." I blurted out. It was relieving to tell someone that.   
Skylor stood up. "What do you mean?"   
I hugged my legs closer to me and buried my head. "I don't know. Harumi told me that-that The Commander..."  
I started sobbing, choking on my words. Oh, what irony, that the master of water could feel every tear running down her face.  
Skylor clenched my shoulders, her hands hot with fire. "TELL ME NYA! WHAT DID THE COMMANDER DO?"   
I jerked my head up straight. "She... she might have killed someone."   
Skylor steppes back. "Might have? Someone? What do you mean?"  
"I don't know. Harumi said she might be the Predestine of Morro. The death god."  
Skylor nodded. "And what about Pixal?"  
I wiped the tears away from my face. "She- she came out of nowhere. Harumi thinks she was just a nobody and The Commander brainwashed her."  
"Oh." Skylor said. "Well, we're in, And there's no going back now. I don't know about you, but I'm going to solve this mystery. You with me, Nya?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. I'm with you,"  
___________________________________  
A/N  
Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'll make it up in the next one! Also, who wants the ninja to find out what's happening with Nya? Please comment!!!  
-Pidge, out!


	7. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when I was writing this I was listening too some really nice battle music, so if ya wanna get into the mood listen to some.

Nya's POV-  
I gritted my teeth as I swung the arm of my mech forward, punching the iron helm of a Vankor ship. I released my grip and spun the wrist of my mech's arm around, pleased in the simple satisfaction of mecha fights.   
I couldn't believe that only a couple months ago, Skylor and I had joined. Harumi had even ceased to call us rookies. I smiled. This was truly something.  
/Hey Aqua/ Harumi's voice cracked over the intercom. /need some help with the Vaks? Assist?/  
I spun around just in time to see a bright red and orange mech dive toward Harumi's green and red Princess of Ninjago.   
/I gotcha!/ I heard Skylor say over the com. She fired her mech's twin blasters into the mountain of Vankor bug-ships that surrounded Harumi's mech. Harumi pulled out her mech's sword and started slicing the mountain.   
I sprinted towards Harumi and Skylor, rapidly firing my mech's rifle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brilliant purple flash. The flash passed quickly and I soon realized it was an arrow from Pixal's mech's energy bow.   
"Hey!" I shouted into the comm. "You almost hit me Pix."  
/I didn't./ Pixal's stern voice clipped over the comm. /get back to the objective./  
I turned around to see The Commander, Seliel, fighting the vankor. I rushed over to her and started firing at the bugs. The Vankor, being the escaped Apithian rebels that they were, had access to all sorts of wacky tech that blew all our minds.  
/Aqua, on your six!/ The Commander shouted at me. I spun around and fired rapidly at the swarm of bugs that had amassed behind me.   
The tower of Vankor loomed over me, with every shot I fired the tower got larger. Suddenly, in a burst of light and color, the size of the tower was cut in half. I saw Rumi's mech, the Princess Of Ninjago, offering me a hand.   
/C'mon Aqua!/   
I sprung up, ready to fight the reforming mass of bugs that surrounded us.   
/You ready?/ Harumi said. I could hear the confident smile in her voice.   
The bugs jumped onto us. In a flurry of motion, Harumi and I moved simultaneously, two as one, back to back.   
"Now this is how you fight!" I said.  
I infused Aqua Dream with my power, making it use the same elemental powers I did. With a clean sweep I cleared the field of bugs.   
/Come on, let's go!/ Harumi shouted at me through the comm. /I think Skylor's in trouble!/  
I turned around, only to see the the massive battle taking place.   
This- this place was once a City before the Vankor had taken over. Just... just how many lives had been lost?  
/Aqua!/ I was broken out of a trance as my name was shouted. /Come help me. I'm surrounded./  
I recognize the voice to belong to Pixal.   
My hands danced across the mech's controls as I pinpointed Pixal's exact location. Once I had her coordinates, I ran over to where she supposedly was.  
When Pixal said she was in trouble, she wasn't kidding. Her purple and white mech was being held down by the bugs. Some bugs were trying to squeeze into the cracks and joints of her Mech's armor.  
I could feel the mass of bugs seeping into my mech as well. I had to act fast. I fired my rifle in around Pixal's mech and at my own feet. I pulled Pixal up from the pit of Vankor she previously was in, and got her to her feet. Pixal drew her energy bow and fired at the swarm of bugs that had challenged The Commander. I turned so I would have my back to Pixal, and fired at the bugs advancing on us. I stepped forward to get a better position, and heard the distinct sound of a canon.   
It wasn't ours.   
I immediately spun around and readied my rifle, firing at the direction my mech told me the canon was.   
Realizing Pixal wasn't there, I turned around , seeing her mech, broken on the ground. I could barely see her actual figure, but it was enough to see she was injured.   
Grabbing a human sized rifle that I kept in the cockpit of my mech, I leapt out onto the battlefield.   
I fired randomly at the bugs, making my way to Pixal's mech.   
Most of the bugs were dead by now, that was a good thing. It meant that we had reached our objective.   
I climbed up Pixal's incapacitated mech, trying to reach the cockpit. I was extremely glad Pixal's Mech was a smaller build and not like Skylor's or Seliel's.  
I reached the now- exposed cockpit, and pulled away wat was now rummage and scrap metal.   
There- there Pixal was. Her armor had been damaged from the metal falling on her, her clothes were torn. She was obviously injured, but that wasn't it.   
Half of Pixal's face was torn off, exposing metal plating and wiring.   
The rumors. They must be true.  
Pixal is an Android. 

A/N-  
Longest chapter so far with a grand total 913 of words! Anyone got Theories? Comment!!!!


	8. Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I got nothing for this chapter

Nya's POV-  
I stared down at the frail body beneath me. I had never realized how frail and small Pixal actually was, her sharp temper made her seem so tall and strong.  
I had also never suspected that she wasn't human.  
I reached my gloved fingers to Pixal's exposed wiring. I would have assumed she was a cyborg, if there hadn't been so much of her mechanical interior exposed.   
I picked up Pixal's body, careful not to shake her already rattled structure. She was light. Lighter than I expected. 

Skylor's POV-   
I leaned against the side of Amber's Rage. "When is Nya gonna get back?" I sighed.  
"I dunno." Harumi said from her position on top of Princess of Ninjago. "It could be hours. Her mech might be broken, and she might be on the other side of the battlefield, and maybe she's-"  
Seliel, The Commander, cur her off. "I doubt it. Nya can take care of herself. But it is getting late..."  
As if on cue, Nya's short figure appeared from the mist. She seemed to be carrying something, or someone.  
When she got closer, I realized that the figure in her arms was Pixal, the short and short-tempered second in command.   
Nya, upon reaching our location, dropped Pixal and collapsed onto her hands and knees.   
Pixal was sprawled our on the ground. Her hair had come undone, and her clothes were a mess. And there was-  
"Pixal's a robot?!" Harumi shouted unnecessarily loudly.   
I shushed her. "Nya, What is this?"  
Nya got up and brushed herself off. "I don't know." She said. "I just found her like this."  
"Commander?" I heard Harumi weakly say. "What is this."   
I turned to Seliel. Her usually emotionless face was pale with fear.   
Seliel must've noticed our staring, because she immediately straightened up and brushed a loose hair out of her face. "This- this does not matter. What matters is that we all get out of here now. Most of our mechs are damaged and it's still not safe." The Commander walked away  
Harumi followed Seliel. "Commander- I - I don't understand. Where are we going?"   
Seliel turned around after pausing for a moment. "Harumi, you get Pixal. We're going to my place. Nya, Skylor, go home. You two need rest.   
"But-" I protested. Whatever it was, I wanted to find out more about this 'Commander'.   
Seliel marched over to where I stood. "Go." She ordered. "Tend to Nya's and your own wounds. Rest. Report back in 48 hours."  
"Y-yes." I stuttered. "I understand, Commander."   
As Seliel, Harumi, and Pixal moved out of my view, I helped Nya to her feet.  
"Where..?" Nya weakly asked.   
I smiled down at Nya. "We're going home, Nya. We're going home.


	9. What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s kinda..... steamy? Indications of sexual abuse I guess? Terrible at warnings.

Nya's POV-  
I have to admit, the last few hours had been a blur to me. I remember Pixal being a robot, I remember Seliel and Harumi going somewhere else. I remember Skylor taking me to her house and patching me up. Other than that, I have no idea what happened back there.   
I had changed out of my Phantom Elite uniform and back into civilian clothes, and was walking back to the ninja headquarters.  
"Hello?" I called out as I walked through the kitchen door. "Anyone home? It's me, Nya."  
I heard an excited and light voice from the darkness. Jay, Predestine of the Goddess of Lighting, Libba.  
Jay appeared from the shadows, clad a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and embraced me.  
"Your back!" He said. "Where have you been?"   
I shoved Jay away from me and shrugged of his hug. "I've been... working."  
Jay smiled at me. "You got a job?"   
I looked to the side. "Umm.... yeah."   
Jay laughed. "You don't have to work, we're ninja!"   
I fake-smiled at Jay. "Well, I like my work!" I moved around him. "I'm hungry."  
Jay's gaze followed me as I moved around the room.   
"Nya... what if I were to tell you something."  
I stopped what I was doing. "Jay..."   
Jay walked over to me and clasped his hands to my shoulders. "What I'm trying to say, Nya," Jay looked ecstatic. "Is that I love you."  
I was speechless and motionless, but soon regained my motion.   
Jay's grip stayed firm on my shoulders.   
"Jay! Jay..." I gasped as Jay started kissing my neck.  
"Jay... Jay stop! Please..."  
Jay stopped for a second, his sapphire eyes staring up at me, then he continued.   
Jay's arms had changed position, he was no longer clutching my shoulders but had his arms wrapped around me. He was tugging the back of my shirt as he kissed me. I was pressed up against the cabinet, if I moved my arm, I would have caused Jay and I to tumble onto the island.   
"You... you taste so good." Jay whispered into my ear. "Nya. Stay with me forever."  
"Jay... Jay... Jay...please"  
The next few moments were a blur to me. I only knew that Kai burst into the kitchen, shouting my name. I remember Cole pulling Jay away from me. I remember my brother watching over me, making sure I was okay.  
I'm not sure I was.

A/N  
Well. That was a chapter. SORRY JAYA FANS. Actually I'm not to sorry. And yeah, Jay was acting bad. But that sort of stuff actually happens, 'Kay?


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put in some dark, tense music for reading this! 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE ACTUAL END! IT IS JUST A CHAPTER TITLE

Harumi's POV-  
The entire time I walked with The Commander, she didn't say a word. She was tall, it was a struggle for me to keep up. I carried Pixal the entire way.   
We soon reached what I assumed was The Commander's home, or at least where she spent time when not Phantom Elite-ing.   
The building was huge. I, who had grown up in the large government offices of the upper classes, was astounded. The I could see my reflection clearly in the polished tile floors.   
"Kogo." The Commander called me, using my last name. The name that still wasn't my own. "You know basic mechanics, correct?"  
"Umm... yes. I do." I stuttered.   
The Commander nodded. "There's a mech shop in there." She gestured to a closed door on the left side of the hallway. "Go there and see what you can do to fix up my assistant."  
When I stood there dumbfounded, the anger in The Commander's face grew. "I told you to go!"  
I hadn't had much interaction with The Commander since I joined the Elite, most orders and news I got came from Pixal, whom I know carried in my arms. Pixal's commands always seemed apprehensive and quick, The Commander had a certain terrifying drag to her voice. It was... very unsettling.   
I walked into the mechanic shop. There was a work table, and I set Pixal onto it. I reluctantly removed her beat-up uniform and searched for tools. I lifted up buckets of old wrenches and smoke pellets, but found nothing but junk. I sighed and slumped to the ground. Everything in The Commander's workshop told a story, even Pixal, but I was way to blind to see it.   
I heard a chattering. The sound of bugs moving across the ground. I got to my knees and moved around, looking for where the sound came from.   
The sound grew louder as I made my way to the other side of the room. There was a box, full of photos of what looked like The Commander and a young boy with shaggy black hair.   
Careful not to cut my hands on the broken glass, I moved the box to the side. There- behind the box- that was where the sound came from.   
There was a hive of spiders, all very alive, crawling into a crack in the wall.   
I looked up, and saw that the crack was in fact a space just big enough for me the squeeze through. I looked back at Pixal, then back to the crack in the wall. I got up and made my way into the darkness.   
It was only a tight squeeze for a few feet, then I found myself in a dark, damp tunnel. It wasn't spacious, but I wasn't pressed against the slimy walls anymore. I grabbed my standard-issue Phantom Elite flashlight to light my way.   
The spiders were everywhere, crawling against my feet. Most people would have been disgusted, but not me. I had grown up loving spiders, as they were the only pets I could get away with keeping.  
"Where are you taking me, little friends?" I asked to the spiders, and to the empty air.   
I traveled what felt like a mile but couldn't possibly be that. I saw a bright light.   
"Okay, am I dead or what?" I said and laughed, once again talking to the spiders.   
I approached the light and realized that, in fact, I wasn't dead. I found that it led to a beautiful corridor, decorated with antique artifacts. I walked through to the other side and gawked at my surroundings. It seemed to be the corridor of a temple, but most Ninjago temples had green carpets and furnishings, in this place all I could see was red.   
I felt something crawling across my foot, and realized that the spiders had followed me. I smiled, then walked out into the hallway. After what seemed like ages of traveling the corridor, I reached a giant wooden door. I reached for the handle only to find out it was locked. I pouted for a second, then realized the spiders had left me. I turned to see them disappearing into another mysterious hole in the wall. I followed them.   
I emerged into a darker room, with the same silent aura of the other room. I peeked my head out from the pillar I was hiding behind, and I saw her.   
The Commander was hunched over on her hands and knees. A dark cold light was draining from her body.   
A staticky, sickening voice spoke from what looked like an altar to none other than the death god Morro.   
"You have only proved your uselessness, Seliel."   
The sound of The Commander's voice sounded harsh on this spirit's tongue.   
"I am in need of a greater vessel now."  
With a mighty crack, Seliel was roses back by an invisible force. I stopped watching.   
"You are no longer mine. This palace is no longer yoursss..."  
I closed my eyes.   
"I will no longer supply you with richeeessssssss......"  
I felt a cold, skeletal hand on my ear and neck.   
"Thisssss.... princess...... this.... alliieennnn.... she may do."  
I managed to let out a scream before losing all consciousness.

 

A/N  
O man things are going dark. So much wonderful tense music out there. Lovely.   
SO I WANNA HEAR YOUR THEORIES ON WHAT DA HECK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW GUYS!!!! This book is making me crazy... hope you like it!


	11. The Queen Of Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Chapter. Creepy Music.

Harumi's POV-  
I could feel the dark spirits seeping into my brain. It felt like a mix of someone drenching me in wet cold liquid and cold, spider-like fingers reaching into my head. I could hear the spiders as they crawled up my body and surrounded me.   
The unpleasant sensation didn't let up, it only continued. By now, I couldn't see anything, or hear anything. There was only the dark abyss of what I was going to become.

Seliel's POV-  
I didn't want to watch Harumi be taken over. As much as I pretended I didn't care, as much as I didn't know anything about her, she held a place in my heart. As much as the sight disturbed me, I couldn't look away.   
This had never happened before. That never happened with me. What were the spirits thinking?  
I know that I should not have opened the gate. Letting Morro out was a mistake. He promised me riches, power and revenge, and I had fallen right into his trap. I had become his Predestine, in order get one thing: Revenge  
Well, he was right. I was going to get revenge.   
Just not on who he expected.  
I pulled myself to my feet. I realized I was limping all to late.   
Apparently, Morro is a great multitasker, because he was able to attack me and keep possessing Harumi at the same time.  
"Ghosts...ghosts..." I whispered to myself as Morro's horrifying figure loomed over me. "What was there weakness? What?"   
I placed my hand up onto the   
altar, reaching for something. My hand brushed against the table, a lock of hair, and a pool of liquid, and then what I was looking for. I pulled the knife towards me.   
"Now... watch out Morro." I said shaking. "I-I have a knife.. and I'm not afraid to use it..."  
Morro bent down to my height and grabbed the knife out of my hand.   
"I'll be taking this." He said, disappearing.   
He reformed next to a crippled Harumi.   
I slowly backed away, pulling out my comlink. "S-Skylor. Nya. I-I need you here. Now. I'll send my position JUST COME!"  
I hit send button just as I was knocked down by a wave of dark energy.   
When I looked up. I saw Harumi, or what Morro has made of her. Her hair was darker, her amber eyes now a glowing green. Her clothes were tattered, and her body was crawling with spiders.  
"Now, now, who have we here?" Said the figure before me. "If it isn't 'The Commander'. How quaint. Why I ever put my trust in you, I have no idea. Oh well."  
It was then I noticed that Harumi was holding a knife.   
"Now Harumi-" I said. "Calm down- let's talk. You want some tea? Some-"  
In a flash Harumi was next to me, holding her knife to my throat.   
"Don't say a word."  
What was truly frightening was the lightheartedness in her voice. She sounded just as carefree and positive as she had when I met her. That's what scared me.   
The building started to shake. I was tossed to one side of the room, Harumi to the other. It was only a matter of minutes before I saw the familiar red arms of Amber's Rage wrecking my rooftop.   
Skylor and Nya slid down to the wrecked temple, armed with guns and swords.   
"Harumi!" Nya shouted. "What's wring with her!"  
I saw the panic in her face and the fear in her voice. "I-I released a spirit. It took over Harumi."  
Skylor ran over to me and clasped her hands on my shoulders, shaking me violently. "What spirit, Commander? What"  
"The spirit-"  
Harumi got up and brushed off her shoulder. She walked over to where we were huddled with a smirk on her face.   
"Guys..." Nya said.  
Skylor wouldn't stop shaking me. "What spirit is it?"  
Harumi continued to walk towards us.  
"GUYS?!!" Nya said, clearly alarmed.  
Skylor looked at her. "What is it?"  
Nya turned to us.  
"I recognize that spirit. I've fought them before. It's Morro."  
I nodded.   
Skylor looked at me, then Nya, then back at me.   
"You mean the god of death Morro?"   
Nya nodded. "I faced him once before, but that was along time ago. He wasn't this strong back then. I don't know what to do!!"  
Harumi, without falter, kept walking towards us.  
"The Spider's in the House" Harumi sang.  
Skylor steppes forward. "Who are you?"  
Harumi continued. "Sleep, Sleep."  
I watched as she twirled the knife around her fingers.  
"The spider bite the mouse."  
Skylor armed her bow.  
"Sleep, deep."  
Nya drew her swords. "Here." She said, giving me one.  
"Don't wake up or else"  
Harumi was right in front of us.   
"You'll find a spider in your mouth."  
Skylor confronted Harumi. "Who are you? What did you do with Rumi?"  
Harumi smiled crookedly and twirled her knife. "Rumi died. I'm Haru. And you're in deep, deep trouble."


	12. How You Used To Know Me- The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark chapter. Creepy music. You know the drill

Nya's POV-   
Harumi- no, Haru, stood before us. Her untied white hair blew in a slight breeze that I couldn't feel.  
"Haru... HARUMI!" Skylor shouted. "What has Morro done to you? Tell me! Tell me!"  
Harumi stepped up to Skylor at what must have been uncomfortably close. She cupped Skylor's chin in her hand  
"I told you, Harumi isn't here anymore. My name is Haru. Goodbye!"  
Harumi tossed Skylor across the room. As my redheaded friend recovered, I advanced in this so-called 'Haru'.  
Haru twirled her blade, deflecting my every strike.   
"You are skilled, Nya." Haru said wickedly. "Very strong, in fact. Strong enough to be the green ninja."  
That stopped me. Long ago, Master Wu has offered me the concept of possibly becoming the destined Green Ninja. I had declined his offer. I tell myself I declined because I already had a destiny as Samurai X, and later the Water Ninja. I keep telling myself that, but that's not the truth. The truth is that I, Nya Aya Mizu, was afraid. I was afraid of a larger destiny, afraid it would consume me.   
"Why... you." I snarled at Harumi. "What are you doing... to us?"  
Harumi flipped me to the ground. I could feel blood and sweat trickling down my face as Harumi bent down to my level and cupped my face in her hands. Her nails dug into my skin.   
"Isn't it clear, Nya?" The sugar-sweet was she said my name made me want to gag. "I'm here because of you. Don't you remember? Or has your brother made you forget? You took me in, when we were young. Kai, Kai loved me, but you always hated me. I figured you were jealous."  
Harumi drew a knife and placed it to my throat.   
"I couldn't see what for- Kai was YOUR brother after all, he was related to you. He was ALWAYS going to be WITH YPU FOREVER."  
Haru kept blinking and shaking her head, letting go of years of secrets.   
"Then I realized. I took your place. Kai would call ME little sister, though that was obviously your title. You confronted me, carrying your father's swords. Those swords. I barely made it out with my life. You- you know this. You haven't forgotten. Neither have I. I've known it was you since the moment I saw your face. Why... why did you join the elite? To torture me?"  
I knew what Haru was talking about. Her words were true, in a sense. I, as a child, along with my brother, had taken in a small orphan who called herself Rumi. Kai started to pay more attention to Harumi, and I got jealous. I confronted her, she ran away, and we never saw of her again. That is, until I joined the Elite.  
"You- you have potential, Nya." Haru said. "You could have been the Green Ninja, defender of the Gods! But you turned it down. Why, Nya? Why?"  
Haru pressed the knife closer to my throat. I shut my eyes. Lloyd, the actual green ninja, had died due to Morro's possession only a few years ago.  
I heard someone scrambling up and the sound of footsteps approaching us.   
"Let. Her. Go." Said the voice of a certain over-confident redhead.   
"Master of Amber!" Haru beamed Ashe released me. "So glad you could join us!"  
"The pleasure's all mine, Madame Haru." I saw Skylor place her hand on her sword.   
"I presume you heard Nya's and mine's little discussion?" Haru picked up one of my swords.  
Skylor drew her sword. "Every word."  
"Let's have it, then." Haru said, just before the two of them were launched into a duel.   
I was faintly aware of Seliel moving me away from the action and nursing my wounds. Only faintly, though. My eyes remained transfixed on Skylor and Harumi.

Skylor's POV-  
I dodged Haru's jabs. She wasn't skilled in swordplay, which gave me a slight upper hand. Other than that, we were equals.   
"You're not the only one, Haru!" I shouted. "I've 'loved' Kai too. I know his games. There's nothing you can do about it now!"  
Haru chuckled. "You think this was romantic love? The love of Eros? I loved Kai as a sister! He was the brother I never had! He- he was my only family! You'll never know how it feels!"   
I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. "You're wrong. My father never cared for me, never treated me as more than a servant. It's not the same experience you had, but it wasn't exactly paradise."  
I created a fire at my fingertips. Right at the moment I was going to fire it at her, I felt a painful sensation in my chest. All to late, I realized Haru had stabbed me.   
The only thing I can remember is Haru standing over me before I blacked out from pain.   
"That is for ever thinking you could compare to me, Skylor Reiko Chen, Master of Amber."

 

A/N: a little tragic backstory to darken your day! No idea where this is going... don't read the next chapter if you don't wanna cry! Also: MIDDLE NAMES REVEAL AMIRIGHT!!! (XD I'm crazy)


	13. Sleep, Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for tears. And put in the saddest music you can. You’ll need it

Nya's POV-  
Haru jerked the knife out of Skylor's body and walked away. It was almost as if she was begging me to see my friend.  
I raced towards Skylor and turned her over slowly.   
"Sky-Skylor!" I said, clinging on to her now-frail form.   
Skylor's red outfit was stained with blood. Her amber eyes must have been damaged in the fight, she appeared to now be blind.   
"Nya..." Skylor whispered, clearly in pain. "That's you, right? You're here... for me?"  
I held Skylor closer to me. "Yes. Yes I'm here for you Sky, I will always be here for you."   
Skylor coughed as I help her body to me. She was spitting up blood, her entire body shaking. "Nya." She said. "Don't... kill ... Haru..."  
I shook my head. "Save your strength, Skylor. We'll get you to a medic. Hold on, Skylor. Hold on."  
Skylor shook again. "Show her... the light... show her the love..."  
More coughing. I could feel Skylor's blood staining my own outfit.   
"Show her the love... neither of us had... show her... your love... I love you, Nya... I love..."  
Skylor touched her hand to my face. "I love..."  
I held Skylor's hand as the little light left faded from her eyes.   
Her heartbeat....  
Stopped.   
I broke down. Tears flooded into my eyes. I held on to Skylor's still-warm bloodstained body.   
I could feel someone standing over me.   
"She gave you everything, Master of Water." Said an all-to-familiar raspy voice.  
"Haru." I grit my teeth. "You will pay... for all you've done..." 

 

A/N- short chapter, sorry guys. Let's see if I can notch it up to 300 by the end of this author's note. OMG THAT WAS SO SAD.... and I wrote Pain... I know sad...   
Words words words OMG SKYLOR!!!!!!  
And throw we have 308 words. Pidge out.


	14. Sleep, Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for tears. And put in the saddest music you can. You’ll need it

Nya's POV-  
Haru jerked the knife out of Skylor's body and walked away. It was almost as if she was begging me to see my friend.  
I raced towards Skylor and turned her over slowly.  
"Sky-Skylor!" I said, clinging on to her now-frail form.  
Skylor's red outfit was stained with blood. Her amber eyes must have been damaged in the fight, she appeared to now be blind.  
"Nya..." Skylor whispered, clearly in pain. "That's you, right? You're here... for me?"  
I held Skylor closer to me. "Yes. Yes I'm here for you Sky, I will always be here for you."  
Skylor coughed as I help her body to me. She was spitting up blood, her entire body shaking. "Nya." She said. "Don't... kill ... Haru..."  
I shook my head. "Save your strength, Skylor. We'll get you to a medic. Hold on, Skylor. Hold on."  
Skylor shook again. "Show her... the light... show her the love..."  
More coughing. I could feel Skylor's blood staining my own outfit.  
"Show her the love... neither of us had... show her... your love... I love you, Nya... I love..."  
Skylor touched her hand to my face. "I love..."  
I held Skylor's hand as the little light left faded from her eyes.  
Her heartbeat....  
Stopped.  
I broke down. Tears flooded into my eyes. I held on to Skylor's still-warm bloodstained body.  
I could feel someone standing over me.  
"She gave you everything, Master of Water." Said an all-to-familiar raspy voice.  
"Haru." I grit my teeth. "You will pay... for all you've done..." 

 

A/N- short chapter, sorry guys. Let's see if I can notch it up to 300 by the end of this author's note. OMG THAT WAS SO SAD.... and I wrote Pain... I know sad...  
Words words words OMG SKYLOR!!!!!!  
And throw we have 308 words. Pidge out.


	15. The Pain I Seek- This is Why I Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, can’t think of anything :P

Nya's POV-   
Harumi stood over me as I held Skylor's limp body to me.   
"She is gone, Water Ninja." Harumi said in the raspy, echoing voice that wasn't her own. "You're next."  
"Haru-harumi!" I stuttered. "You... you-" I choked on my words.   
"Killed Skylor? Yes. Though it surprised me that she put up a fight. She must care for you. No, sorry. Have cared for you."  
Harumi smirked, her hair blowing in the wind.  
Without Harumi noticing, I fumbled around Skylor's body, searching for the sword she dropped. I saw it. The crimson bloodstained blade reflected the moonlight that poured through the broken ceiling.   
I wrapped my fingers around it.   
What I was doing, I wouldn't need a sword. But it was good to have a backup plan, in case things went down hill.  
"Harumi!" I shouted into the clear, open hallway. I had no idea where Seliel went. I assume she escaped, or died. I chased those thoughts out of my head. Seliel wasn't the problem here. Harumi was.   
"I'm sorry I confronted you. I was a kid!" I said.   
"You're wrong. You will always be wrong. You... you can't love, Nya. You don't know what Love is!"  
Images flashed in my mind of the time I spent with Jay. I had toyed with his emotions. I had lied to him, and we both payed for it. And now I was here, once again paying for my actions.   
"I... I.." I stuttered.   
"Why are you here, Nya? To watch your beat friend die? To finally finish me off? What are you here for?"   
Harumi's voice faltered for a few moments. The raspy undertone vanished for a few seconds.   
"What do you want, Nya?"  
I snapped. I sprinted towards Harumi, drawing Skylor's sword.   
I clashed swords with Harumi, forcibly driving her to the wall. Her sword art was weak. She may be possessed by the god of death, but I am a ninja. I train for this sort of thing. I have the power of the goddess of water.  
I pinned Harumi to the wall. "This is why I came. To prove my worth. To avenge my friend. To destroy you, Morro."  
I readied my power. A tornado of water formed at my fingertips.  
Harumi, still dazed, pushed me away from her. She stepped away from the wall, shaking her head.   
"You are powerful, master of water. More powerful than I suspected."  
I launched the flurry of water at Harumi.   
"Ha!" I shouted gleefully. "That's for acting all dramatic 'master of water-y'."  
I admit, it felt good to laugh like that.   
Harumi, soaking wet, stood up. Red streaks ran down her face. I knew what might have been causing the water to be stained red like that.   
"You are still a monster, Nya." Harumi shouted.  
"No!" I responded. "You... you are the monster! You killed Skylor! You... you took my brother from me!"  
I realized that there was a mix of sweat, tears, and blood running down my face. I looked at Harumi. I was only a bit taller than her, her green outfit was stained with blood. Her once amber eyes were a piercing green.  
"Harumi, I-"  
Before I could finish, Harumi tossed me to the floor. I got up. Harumi stood over me.   
"I told you before, but you didn't listen."  
Harumi stood back. "There is no more Harumi."  
I could see it now.   
Harumi was terrified. Of Morro, and of me.   
I had been the one to take her away from the one who cared about her.   
I had confronted her, a young girl of about five, because I was jealous.   
I was the one who nearly killed her, then hid the truth. I was still hiding it.   
Harumi wasn't the villain here. Not Morro, even.   
I was.   
I fell to my knees, tears falling from my eyes.   
Harumi walked around me. "Yes, Nya. This is your fault. Take the blame."  
"Sky-Skylor..." I whispered. What would Skylor think of me now?  
No, Skylor would have accepted me, wouldn't she? Wouldn't she have laughed it off, comforted me, or said, 'at least you're not my father'?   
What about Kai? Would Kai accept me now? Would he protect me like he used to? Would he call me, 'little sister' anymore?   
If I make it out alive, would there be anything or anyone worth living for anymore?  
"Don't break apart to much." Harumi said. "I do enjoy your company so very much."   
Harumi crouched down near my current height.   
"We are... aquatints now, am I wrong?"  
"Harumi..." the words felt heavy as I said them. "What am I going to do?"   
Why was I confessing this to her? She was the one who made me feel like this, in the first place. She... she was the cause of all my doubts. All my fears.  
All my pain.

A/N: aaaaannnndddd that's a wrap to another intense chapter. Man, this book is getting to me. Wow, only two chapters left... what's gonna happen?


	16. Don’t Wake Up- I Hope You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find yourself some good dramatic music, cause you’ll need it

Nya's POV-   
I looked up at Harumi, tears still streaming from my eyes.   
"Ha- Harumi!" I said into the clear gray abyss.   
"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am."  
Harumi turned around to face me, her hand on her sword. "What?"  
I stumbled to my feet. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry. I was wrong. I'm still wrong. Please forgive me."  
I slowly made my way to Harumi. Every step hurt, the entire way.   
I passed Skylor's body. She was still a mess. I kept walking.   
"I forgive you, Harumi. It's not your fault. It's mine. It's all my fault.   
I kept walking, through the pain.   
"Harumi, I forgive you." I placed my hand on her shoulder before enveloping her in water.   
"Nya! There you are!" I heard Seliel say.  
I turned to see where the noise was coming from. Seliel and Pixal were a standing in the doorway.   
"Nya!" Pixal said, throwing her arms around me. "Are you okay? Tell me you're okay."   
I stroked Pixal's hair. "I'm great. And you- you're..."  
Pixal looked up at me, her green eyes glowing. "I'm all fixed up. Seliel pieced my main server back together. I'm fine."  
Seliel places her hand on my shoulder. "Good job." She whispered. After a few moments of shared silence, Seliel looked to the side.   
"Skylor." She said. "Skylor- I"  
Seliel fell to the ground, bending over Skylor's broken form.  
"Go." Seliel said. "Go. Take care of Harumi. You'll know what to do."  
I looked to where I was holding Harumi. She was unconscious. Somehow, I think I was keeping her that way.   
I walked up to her, limping, using my power to brush away the lavers of water.   
Harumi fell to the ground. I caught her, just before she hit the broken floor.   
Harumi was breathing. Her breaths were shaky at first, then calmed down.   
She still wasn't awake. I had to act now.  
I closed my eyes and put my hand on Harumi's forehead.  
'Lady Maya.' I prayed. 'Goddess of my element. Mistress of Water. Here my call. Assist me. Bring this form back to the light."  
I when I opened my eyes, I saw a soft blue light. I looked up. Towering over me was the glowing form of a woman dressed in blues. Her long, wavy, hair seemed to float in the air, as if it was in water.  
"Lady Maya..." I whispered. Goddess of water..."  
"Yes, young one. I am here." Her voice was soothing and melodic, like water.  
"But... why? How?" I asked.   
"You summoned me. I came. Now what is your need?"  
"I- my friend. She's possessed by Morro. I need your help. Please."  
Maya looked disappointed for a second. "Morro. The god of death. He's always been one to stick his head into whatever he shouldn't be in. It isn't normally our way, but today I will help you."  
Maya bent over to my Harumi's body, placing her hands over her.   
I closed my eyes, putting all my focus into surrounding the three of us with water. I could feel the current tug on my hair, pulling it loose. My wounds, from the battle, all wounds Harumi had caused, were healing.  
I focused on Harumi.   
"Heal." I said to myself. "Heal Harumi."   
Water- it was an element of healing. Of tears and sweat. Of oceans. If death. Of love. Water is fluid. Water is strong.   
I am fluid. I go with what others say, never lead, only follow, adapt to the situation instead of changing it.   
But I am also strong. I look out for myself, and for my friends. I am their protector, their shield.   
I am water. I give life.  
I opened my eyes to the blinding blue light of the morning sun above.   
The peace I feel now, the joy. 

 

A/N: *cries* aaaaaaaa that was soooooo emotional ya know?ONE MORE FREAKIN CHAPTER!!!!!


	17. The Quiet One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an epilogue. It’s what you get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “WERE NOT DONE YET!”   
> -good ole Kyle Ron

Nya's POV-   
After the battle, Harumi and I were rushed to the hospital. No one reports to have seen anything, no giant glowing water goddess, but hey, they weren't there, were they?  
I remember waking up in a hospital room, Kai watching over me. He wouldn't tell me anything about what happened, so I decided not to tell him the clean truth either.   
They postponed Skylor's funeral until Harumi and I were up to the task.   
Pixal revealed her secret, and our very own Zane Ninja of Ice revealed that he, too, was made of wires and metal.   
Seliel fixed up her mansion, from what I hear. Cole says she built him an in-house cake shop.   
Harumi and I went back to our old lives, more or less. Harumi went back to being a junior representative in the Ninjago Senate, I spent my days fixing up the ninja's old mechs. They're pretty cool, but it makes me miss Aqua Dream. More, it makes me miss Amber's Rage.  
I still go to the temples and pray, mostly to Maya. I started to pray to Morro as well, he now watches over Skylor.  
I visit Skylor's grave almost everyday. I wish I could still be with her.   
But she has now left me behind.

 

And I don't know where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my crazy book ;)


End file.
